An electronics rack or rack assembly is commonly used for securely storing and supporting electronic components, such as computer, audio, and video equipment. Typically, a rack assembly is an open framework including vertical mounting rails connected by top and bottom frames. To enable the rack assembly to accommodate various size components at desired locations, rack rails may extend across the rack assembly from one vertical mounting post to another. In conventional commercially available systems, the rack rails are generally bolted or otherwise fastened to the mounting rails, which requires the use of tools. Alternatively, the rack rails may include a static hook shape at each end so that the rack rails are held in slots in the mounting rails by the force of gravity acting on the rack rails themselves as well as on components supported by the rack rails. But the use of mechanical fasteners such as bolts can be cumbersome and time consuming, and relying on gravity alone risks that a rack rail can be dislodged inadvertently.
Middle Atlantic Products, Inc. developed a unique locking system called the Lever Lock® fastening system that uses a spring mounted pivotable latch for removably securing a rack support, such as a bracket or crossbar, to an electronics rack or shelving unit. The Lever Lock® fastening system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,131,622. The Lever Lock® fastening system has proven extremely successful. However, a pivotable latch might not work in tight locations.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an improved rack rail locking mechanism to easily and removably secure a rack rail or other component to a rack assembly mounting rail.